Bound Affection
by congotandsja
Summary: Sebastian can get very possessive over the things he cares about. Kurt loves it when he shows his possessive side during sex. Basically smut with no plot. ;D


**Bound Affection**

* * *

><p><em>SpoilersWarnings: D/s, possessiveness, dirty talk, fingering, rough sex, bareback, bondage, slight come play (facial), sex toys (vibrating plug), gags, cock ring, masturbation. I think that's it. :D Spoilers show wise... Sebastian exists?_

* * *

><p>Kurt yanks helplessly at his wrists.<p>

The rope around them has left them faintly red, the soreness making Kurt want to tug even harder.

Honestly, out of all the things his boyfriend could have done, tying him up to the bed was relatively tame.

He groans with gratitude as Sebastian kisses his torso, sporadically biting at his hip or around his nipples, which makes Kurt let out an extensive, appreciative moan. Damn Sebastian for knowing all of his most sensitive spots. Kurt's cock was nowalmost fully hard, and Sebastian hadn't even touched him _properly_ yet. It wasn't fair how a few well-placed touches here and there could transform him from a baby penguin to a desperate, horny slut.

"Please, Master, please touch my cock." Kurt begs, writhing about as much as he can on the bed. His legs are also tied down firmly, a spreader bar between them keeping them wide open, ready for Sebastian to do whatever he pleases.

Sebastian pauses, throwing a quick smirk at Kurt. "Who's in charge here, Kurt?"

Kurt glowers, still struggling about as best as he could manage on the blisteringly hot sheets. His cock is _aching_ with the need to be touched. "Master, _please_."

"You're so desperate for it," Sebastian smirks, spanking Kurt's pert ass cheek with a grin. "My restless little whore. You'd do anything to come, wouldn't you?"

Kurt nods, moaning as Sebastian leans forward and tweaks one of his nipples.

"You're going to have to work for it, I'm afraid, my little slut." Sebastian adds cheekily, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Now, don't come while I'm gone, otherwise you'll be getting spanked. Long and _hard_."

The dirty talk from Sebastian elicits a lengthened, fraught moan from Kurt.

Sebastian smiles at him, carefully spreading Kurt's ass cheeks with his fingers, and staring. The feeling of something near his ass makes Kurt instinctively roll his hips back, humping the mattress as he does so. Kurt shifts with embarrassment as Sebastian laughs at him.

"You're so desperate for it." Sebastian sighs, grinning. "My horny little sex-slave. I get to do anything I want with you, and you have no say about it."

"Yes," Kurt agrees. "Yes, yours. Your sex-slave. Yours for whatever you want. _Yours_."

Sebastian's eyes gleam. "Perfect, you know your place. Who do you belong to, again?"

"Only you, Master," Kurt replies, staring at Sebastian with hunger and affection. "I only love you, Master."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sebastian nods.

Kurt watches him from the bed as Sebastian moves to the left hand drawer. Kurt's cock instantly twitches with interest, making him blush at how eager he really is. The left hand drawer contains all of their vital ingredients for good sex. Condoms, lube, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs. You name it, their left hand drawer most likely had it.

Kurt watches with interest as Sebastian lets out a grunt of success, and then tries to spot the items the boy has chosen. He can't see very well without his glasses, which are sitting on the bedside table, but he can easily guess.

"Now," Sebastian says as he returns. "You've been a very good boy. You didn't come, did you?"

Kurt shakes his head vigorously. "No, Master. Please, may I come now?"

Sebastian laughs, bending over Kurt's naked body and extremely stiff cock to press a biting kiss to Kurt's hungry lips. "Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He places a little squeaky toy into Kurt's hand. "You know to squeeze that if you want me to stop, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Kurt nods, his eyes widening. They barely ever use the squeaky toy.

Sebastian smiles, biting into Kurt's collarbone, gaining another lingering moan out of the bound boy's throat. "You're going to love this, my little whore."

He shows Kurt a bright baby blue gag. Kurt's eyes widen. It was bigger than the last gag they had used, hollow, and with several holes to make it easy to breathe. Still, Kurt knew that it was going to stretch his mouth almost uncomfortably wide.

He felt his whole body turn bright red as his cock gave another eager jolt.

Sebastian smirks, and places the ball gag tightly around his mouth, making Kurt incapable of proper speech, rendering him to whimpers and moans.

"You look… _divine_." Sebastian says, pressing his lips together firmly as he takes in his boyfriend's already debauched appearance. "But your cock looks a bit bare, I think. Almost completely hard and ready to come, just like a good whore's cock should be."

He caught Kurt's rapidly increasing erection and forced a metal cock ring on to Kurt's cock, making the bound teenager whine feebly. Cock rings are devices that he both loves and hates. The ability to still get utterly hard is one of his favourite things in the whole world, but the frustration of being unable to do anything about it is a horrifying, yet delightful, sensation.

Sebastian grins at him. "Look at you, my little whore. You're like an object. My own slave who knows nothing else except how to please me. That's your only objective in life. To please your Master. Isn't it?"

He smacks Kurt's ass hard, and Kurt yelps in indignation. His cock is almost fully erect. It's at this moment that Kurt hates Sebastian, hates the way his Master knows how to turn him on until he's nothing but a fidgety possession, someone who can just be used.

In an odd way, Kurt also really loves the feeling too.

"Your ass looks completely empty," Sebastian murmurs. "I think a finger might be appreciated, wouldn't it?"

Kurt nods.

"Give me a second." Sebastian says, reaching towards the bedside table and fumbling until he finds the object he had been looking for. He fondles the glasses carefully, grinning at Kurt as he strokes his own cock. "My little whore wouldn't be complete without his sexy glasses, now, would he?"

Sebastian leans forwards and places the glasses on Kurt's face. "You look so hot, Jesus, Kurt."

Kurt had never understood Sebastian's penchant for having sex whilst Kurt was wearing glasses but, really, who was he to judge?

The sight of Sebastian stroking his cock made Kurt aware of his own predicament. His own cock is straining, desperate to spurt his release, but the cock ring prevents him from doing so. His body feels weak, struggling with all the effort. He sighs and falls even further into the bed covers, hungry for Sebastian to finally enter him. His damn boyfriend is taking his time.

"You look so good, Kurt, I'm going to come all over your pretty little face." Sebastian says, standing over Kurt. Kurt can see that Sebastian is completely serious, and the idea of having his Master's come on his face, like he is a possession, makes Kurt's cock strain even harder.

Sebastian works himself slowly, clearly in no rush. Kurt takes note that his boyfriend's fingers are already slick with lube – honestly, does his boyfriend always have to be _that _prepared? – and the way that Sebastian is jerking himself is making Kurt's cock harder than he'd imagined possible.

The squelching sound of Sebastian's hand carefully working his own cock is delicious in the quietness of the room. "Hmm, Kurt," Sebastian says, and Kurt's cheeks burn with pleasure as he hears his own name – not slut, whore, slave, possession – emerge from Sebastian's lips.

Kurt's cock is completely hard now, desperate for attention. That damn cock ring prevents him from coming, and Kurt finds that it's physically _painful. _How long can Sebastian go on and tease him for? It's not fair how good Sebastian is at everything sex related. In comparison, Kurt is little more than a 'sexy' baby penguin.

Kurt is craving to touch his cock but every time he tries to reach forward, he is reminded of the firmly tied rope binding his wrists to the bed posts. He can do little more than watch Sebastian jerk himself off, and hope that his Master reaches his climax soon, so that Kurt will once again be the subject of pleasure.

Finally, after what seems like indefinitely, Sebastian's cock completely stiffens and his load is released. The come showers downwards, completely encasing Kurt's face and glasses in the white substance. Sebastian collapses onto Kurt, and draws his fingers through his boyfriend's face. Sebastian brings his fingers up to his mouth, licking them slightly. "I taste rather good," he says. "Don't worry though, Kurt, you taste so much better."

Kurt smiles.

Sebastian stretches his arms and reaches back towards the left side drawer, searching for some more lube and another item. Kurt can't see very well, as his glasses are stained with his boyfriend's come. He wishes that he could taste the come on his face, but the gag prevents him from doing anything.

"You know, you look positively gorgeous, drenched in my come." Sebastian tells Kurt as he carefully inserts a finger into Kurt's ass. Kurt whimpers slightly at the sudden intrusion. "You feel amazing, Kurt. You're so tight, it's like you've never had anything up here before. Of course, you're a slut. Of course you've had something up here before. I would know. My cock is very well acquainted with your ass, after all."

Kurt laughs breathlessly. He loves how Sebastian looks when he fingers him. Sebastian's face is always focused, one eye typically shut, and his jaw is usually clenched when he fingers Kurt. The one finger inside him brushing against Kurt's prostate withdraws several long whimpers. His cock is so hard it aches with need. It's not fair how easily Sebastian can find everything that turns him on.

Sebastian adds another finger, and this time starts to pump Kurt's erection, which doesn't need any more help. Sebastian is cruel in that way, Kurt knows, and Kurt absolutely loves him for it. Kurt bucks down against Sebastian's fingers, whimpering constantly at the wonderful burning sensation.

"I think that's enough preparation, hey, babe?" Sebastian smirks. "Of course, you wouldn't have cared if I'd just plunged straight in, would you?"

Kurt can't respond. The gag feels heavy on his mouth, the come that completely covers him, and the sensation of Sebastian's fingers stroking inside him is just too much. He is so turned on, he knows that if Sebastian moves the cock ring, he'll instantly release his own come. Kurt is frantic for release.

The terrible thing is that he realises Sebastian will not give it to him.

"You've been a really good whore today, Kurt." Sebastian says, grinning eagerly at his boyfriend. "You've done everything I've asked with no complaint, and you know that good boys deserve rewards."

Kurt feels tears streaming down his face. He's not sure how long he can manage with the continued suspense and his own raging hard-on.

Damn Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt is unsurprised when Sebastian shows him a bright, pink plug, already covered in lube. Sebastian effortlessly lines it up against Kurt's hole, and presses it mischievously at Kurt's already delicate skin, triggering Kurt to buck his hips upwards.

Kurt really wishes that Sebastian would move the plug in more swiftly, but Sebastian is a thorough and absolute tease. Sebastian moves the plug almost excruciatingly slowly into Kurt, the sporadic twists making Kurt let out a squeal of yearning.

Finally, the plug is pushed fully inside Kurt, giving him the magnificent sensation of being wholly stretched and refreshingly full. His cock spasms beneath the cock ring, desperate to be touched again.

Sebastian plays with the plug until it hits a spot where Kurt releases an elongated, high pitched sigh and his back arches upwards in desperation. The plug is solidly pressing against Kurt's prostate.

Sebastian flips the switch on at the base of the plug, and Kurt instantaneously lets out numerous, wrecked keening sounds. His hips keep twisting in desperation as the vibrations from the plug travel through his body, causing his cock to strain even further than it already has. Honestly, Kurt thinks, if Sebastian doesn't let him have his release soon, his cock is going to be perpetually impaired.

Sebastian tilts his head, approving Kurt's body. It's not often he sees Kurt like this – clammy, desperate and eager to please him. Sebastian knows that he could do anything he wanted to Kurt, and the other boy wouldn't protest. He's gone past caring now.

Kurt's noises are Sebastian's much-loved sounds, without a doubt. The stifled, gasping whimpers which keep escaping from underneath the gag are virtually heaven to Sebastian's ears. It gives him pleasure to know that his Kurt is gaining such contentment from the toy.

Kurt revolves his hips, trying desperately to fuck down on to the toy. The more he prospers, the more pain and pleasure is granted to him. Kurt's hips are twisting hopelessly, thrusting eagerly against the air, making it clear that Kurt wants to be fucked. As soon as possible.

Kurt's body is sweating, and he is panting hard underneath the gag. His head has fallen entirely against the pillow, unable to do anything else but _feel_. He is a sweaty, come-covered, thrashing mess and he has never felt better.

It is when Kurt is quivering frantically that Sebastian decides that he should remove the plug and fuck this boy before he comes all over again. Kurt's eyes are overflowing with tears, his expression pleading for Sebastian to let him come.

It's all Kurt's wanted all day.

Sebastian's hands rest on the pert cheeks of Kurt's ass, and he carefully moves his thumbs around the base of the plug. Gently, he removes the pulsating plug from Kurt's body, watching as Kurt flails. Feeling a tad malicious, Sebastian rapidly pushes the plug in and out, causing Kurt to release several gasping, broken moans.

Sebastian loves the sight. Kurt, desperate and helpless, ready for him to fuck.

It's a beautiful sight.

Kurt's cock is red, resting against his stomach, and there is a lot of pre-come leaking from the tip. Sebastian brusquely grabs the toy and pulls it away, placing it somewhere on the floor, and instantly putting his fingers inside Kurt once more.

Once he's content that Kurt is as loose as he can possibly get, Sebastian slathers some more lube along his shaft. With a grin, he pushes his cock against Kurt's hole. The flesh there feels so good, all loose and prepared for him to fuck.

"You want to be fucked, don't you, my little slut?" Sebastian goads, rubbing the tip of his cock along Kurt's ass cheeks, making the boy let out a moan. "You want my big cock inside you? You want me to completely tear you apart, until you can't walk for the next three weeks."

Kurt can't do anything. He is completely powerless.

Sebastian beams, pressing his cock resolutely against the tight ring of muscle, and Kurt gasps wildly at the sensation. Sebastian thrusts his cock in fast, knowing that, even with all the preparation, it must hurt a little bit. His dick is rather big, not uncharacteristically sized, just a little bit larger than average. Still, Kurt doesn't seem to be complaining.

Sebastian is buried to the hilt inside of his boyfriend, and he lets out a lengthy, exhausted groan. It feels so good, the way that Kurt's hole still feels so tight, even after all their sex. Sebastian loves the sensation of having his cock completely buried in Kurt's ass.

Kurt moans uncontrollably as he feels Sebastian's cock, filling him up in the best way imaginable. Having Sebastian's cock inside of him is Kurt's preferred activity, without a doubt. He loves having his Master's cock decisively inside of him. It makes him feel cared for, loved – complete.

Sebastian pounds into Kurt at an incredibly fast rate, always hitting his prostate, kissing Kurt's body, from hips to collarbone, causing the bound boy to thrash as much as he can in his limited space. Kurt's hips keep rising, trying to meet Sebastian's plunges, but Sebastian is ruthless, continuing to pound into Kurt's body at a gruelling pace.

"You've been a very good boy, Kurt." Sebastian says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's come-stained cheek. "You're so beautiful like this, soaked in my come, desperate, horny. I think you deserve to come. Don't you?"

The prospect of being permitted to come has Kurt moaning in gratitude and infatuation.

Sebastian moans at the sight of his corrupt boyfriend, and slips a hand between the two of them, maladroitly undoing the cock ring from around Kurt's cock. The feeling of Sebastian's cock still pounding into him has Kurt coming almost immediately, without anything touching his cock.

Sebastian watches the way Kurt's head flings steadfastly back against the soft pillow, the way his neck stretches and his hips upswing as he finally spurts his release. Kurt's come lands on Kurt's stomach, and Sebastian smiles at the sight. His boyfriend is buried in come – his and Kurt's own come, mixed on his boyfriend's body. It is one of the most gorgeous things he has ever seen.

Sebastian feels his own cock harden as Kurt convulses around him, whimpering with overstimulation. Sebastian shoots his load into Kurt, his hips stammering and a deafening moan resounding throughout the noiselessness of the room. Ever so cautiously, Sebastian pulls out, admiring the come dripping out of Kurt's battered hole.

With a grin, he reaches downwards for the butt plug, and quickly pushes it completely inside Kurt, so that it's pressing against his prostate and his come is completely plugged up inside of his boyfriend. This time, however, Sebastian doesn't turn the switch on, instead choosing to let it sit inside Kurt's body. The base of the plug, which he can see protruding out of Kurt's ass cheeks, makes Sebastian moan with gratification.

It makes him feel protective and fulfilled, that his come is resting inside of his boyfriend.

He considerately unties Kurt from the bed post and unclasps the gag. "How do you feel? Was I too rough?"

Kurt stretches his sore muscles, removes his come-stained glasses (they're going to be a real pain to wash in the morning) and groans as the plug shifts. "Nope, not at all. I feel fine. Right now I'm feeling loose and full. And even though I do love your come, dried semen isn't part of my moisturizing routine. Clean me up? Please?"

"Of course," Sebastian nods. The two share a gentle kiss, their tongues only slightly battling for dominance until Sebastian submits and let's Kurt be in charge for once. Pulling away, Sebastian grins at him. "You do look really sexy with my come on your face, though."

"Seb, if you don't clean my face in the next five minutes, I will compulsorily get Rachel Berry to talk to you about morals and how our relationship isn't healthy because you tried to slushy me. Then she'll go onto one of her rants about Finn- oh!"

Sebastian grins deceitfully at his boyfriend from where he is playing with the base of the plug.

Kurt moans. "Seb, please, no. I've had enough today."

"I'll stop, on one condition."

"Let me hear it." Kurt says suspiciously, eyeing his boyfriend.

"I'll stop moving the plug up and down and causing you loads of stimulation, if you agree to wear this plug all night and tomorrow at school."

Kurt grimaces and then nods. "That… sounds hot. But, will you please clean my face, then?"

"Promise to keep the plug in all night and tomorrow at school?"

"I promise."

"Then, certainly."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee. This fic was written for entertainment only. Please don't flame.<strong>


End file.
